


A Piece of You

by adiyoffisendgame (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/adiyoffisendgame
Summary: Julia is helping Kady unpack when she finds something interesting. [1x10 headcanon]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This isn't so much a headcanon as it is a _boy, do I wish this was canon!_ , but anyway...

The sun had almost completely set in Brooklyn as Kady unpacked her things in Julia’s extra bedroom. They’d decided it was for the best for her to stay over at the other hedge witch’s apartment while they worked together.

_It wasn’t like she had a lot of other places to crash at, anyway…_

“Want some help?”

Kady looked over her shoulder to see Julia leaning against the doorway of the bedroom.

Her first instinct was to snap at her, since they were still on shaky ground after everything that had happened, but she tried to keep her cool and reminded herself of the work at hand.

_Calm down, Kady. You need each other. Do it for Hannah._

So, she gritted her teeth and answered, “Sure.”

After a few minutes of unpacking and sorting clothes and other items, Julia spoke up…

“Didn’t expect you to wear something with so much color in it,” she commented sardonically. “Doesn’t really seem like your style.”

Kady was confused at first, but when she looked over at Julia and saw what she was holding in her hands, her face fell.

It was one of Penny’s scarves.

She yanked the piece of fabric from Julia’s hands.

“Just leave it,” she told her briskly.

Julia frowned. Kady looked visibly upset. That hadn’t been her intention. She’d only been trying to be friendly.

“Okay. Sorry.” She decided to excuse herself and leave the other woman alone. “I’ll go, uh… make us something to eat.”

When Julia left, Kady looked down again at the brightly colored scarf.

She’d taken it from Penny when they were still together at Brakebills. She had wanted to have a piece of him with her, always.

He had so many of them, she’d known he probably wouldn’t even have noticed it was missing. And, since he never complained, she guessed she was right.

Kady felt her eyes beginning to water and tried to fight it… She missed Penny so much. But she could never go back. So she held on to this one thing. The last thing, the _only_ thing she had left of him…

It embarrassed her, but she often slept with it under her pillow. And from time to time, she would pull the scarf out and inhale what was left of Penny’s scent.

Closing her eyes, she did so now.

The damn thing both brought her comfort and broke her heart all over again.

She set it aside and wiped one pesky tear away.

Kady knew she _had_ to move on. She couldn’t go back to Brakebills and she sure as shit couldn’t go back in time, so it was in everyone’s best interest to just let go. It was for the best.

Still, despite knowing all of this, she placed the scarf beneath her pillow.

Part of her would never let Penny go.


End file.
